Heartful or Heartless?
by Priestess of Camazotz
Summary: An old friend of Draco's moves back from the States. She's changed a lot: doesn't enjoy his cruel jokes, cries herself to sleep at night, is becoming friends with Potty. He gets more than he bargained for when he digs himself back into her heart. RR
1. Surprise!

**Disclaimer**: nothing…I don't own anything…nothing from HP, LOTR, or POTC…nothing…though I wish I owned Draco, Legolas, Jack, and Will…

**A/N:** lemme think…ok, summary…well:

What would happen if an old friend of Draco's came back from 4 years of living in the US? Sixth year and his old friend…He'd had a crush on her way-back-when, will the feelings ignite? What about Draco's girlfriend now? Then…what about her? Will she end up liking Draco? Does Malfoy have a heart? You'll find out…

Ok now on with the first chapter

~*~*~*~

Draco Malfoy looked around the compartment with disgust. How did he end up with the Mudblood and two Muggle-lovers? He rolled his eyes and stood up. 

"I'm leaving…" he drawled.

Ron snorted in his sleep, just like the poor imbecile. He looked at Hermione who glanced at Ron's snort then rolled her eyes at him. Harry, he noticed, didn't seem to care either way. 

Shrugging, Draco pushed open the door into the next compartment. It was his sixth year. Another year at Hogwarts: The School of Mudbloods and Muggle-lovers, led by the most famous of all Muggle-lovers: Albus Dumbledore. Draco wished for the one-hundredth time that summer that his father had allowed him to go to Durmstrang. But no. Ever since Karkaroff deserted in his fourth year, his father had been against the whole school. 

_Probably the Dark Lord's orders…_Draco thought with boredom. He had already chosen to be on the Dark Lord's side. No muggles in that world. A muggle-free world was the only one wizards should have. 

Draco soon found his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, pigging out over a table full of things obviously from the trolley. He sighed softly. Surely he, the most pureblooded wizard ever born, should be able to find other people to hang out with other than the two idiots of the sixth year. _There was Maeve…he thought. His eyes widened slightly as he sat down to stare out the window._

As he blankly stared out at the rolling landscape, he wondered where that thought had come from. He hadn't seen Mae since she'd moved to the States. He sighed and realized that he still missed her. Not that he'd tell anyone, but he'd liked her as more than a friend. He could remember distinctly the day she'd said she was moving…

[**A/N:** flashback people…]

_"Oh! Mr. Malfoy, sir, is Draco there?"_

_He'd heard her familiar voice at the door and had started up the stairs from his room. He stopped, wondering what his father would say to the witch at his door._

_"Miss McCrea! How nice to see you again, sure, come right in. Draco's home. I think you'll find him in his room…" came his father's cold, drawling voice to his ears. _

_Draco__ smirked and turned to run down the stairs back to his room. He knew Maeve knew where his room was. She'd been there over the summer helping him in various subjects…like Transfiguration. _

_When she walked in, Draco had thrown himself comfortably onto his over-sized bed. He was staring blankly at a Charms book. He glanced up and smiled as if surprised._

_"Maeve! Have you written you're report on Merlin yet?"_

_She had shaken her head. He noticed her eyes glance away from his face. Instantly he knew something was wrong. She had always offered to help him with everything, since she had done it as soon as she had gotten home. He had closed the book and sat up on the bed._

_"What's wrong…?"_

_She had looked at him, tears making her eyes luminous. Fighting back a sob, she'd looked up at his ceiling and said softly, "I'm moving…"_

_He'd sat there for a moment, waiting for her to go on. When she hadn't, he'd still hadn't understand what was so bad._

_"Um…ok?"_

_"Draco…it's to the __United States__…" she's whispered so he'd barely heard her._

_It had taken a while for it to sink in. He'd finally, his heart full of rage, gotten off the bed and walked to stand inches away from her. He'd stared into her eyes and instantly knew it was true. She'd been a Slytherin like him, which meant she usually didn't care about anything. But this had upset her._

_"I'm gonna miss you…" he found himself saying. He almost jumped in surprise. He'd just told her how he felt. That never happened. What was wrong with him?! _

_"Uh, Draco?__ You ok?"_

_He just shook his head. Muttering to himself he walked away, back to his bed. She'd left soon after that, probably ran out. She'd sent him a letter a few months later saying she was in the States._

[**A/N**: end of the flashback y'all…]

Draco closed his eyes for a minute. He missed her still, yet he'd never acknowledge it to others. He had a girlfriend now, and Mae probably had a boyfriend. _She probably doesn't even know my name…he thought to himself. _

He suddenly noticed that the landscape had changed. The Hogwart's Express was nearing the castle. He almost smiled. Another year as Prefect. He couldn't wait.

~*~*~

It was the feast. Draco was sitting at the Slytherin table as usual. The Sorting Hat had just assigned the last person to their House. He reached down the table and grabbed a pitcher of pumpkin juice when someone drawled: "I wouldn't drink that if I were you…"

He froze. That voice! He knew that voice, it was so familiar. He looked at the owner and felt his jaw drop. The dark chocolate brown eyes, framed by dark brown hair bleached slightly with blonde and red highlights that hung down to the girl's mid-back stared straight into his eyes. Full, luscious lips were pulled back in a smirk. It was Maeve!

~*~*~*~

**A/N**: heh, I know, the WORST place possible to stop it huh. I'm sorry! It's just I dunno if I'm gonna continue it…I will if I get reviews…Also, I stopped it because I didn't want to go into the explanation of why she's there…but now, please REVIEW!

A word from my muses:

Cody: um…please review!

Orlando: Yes! Do it and I'll kiss you…*smirks*

James: oh god! Save me please? Do you want me to become an atheist? I didn't think so…*smirks…*

Me: he doesn't mean that crack about atheists…promise. He's just…annoyed that Orlando's just so damn sexy…

James: *looks slightly hurt but quickly hides it* you used to think I was sexy…

Me: *coughs* uh…just review! Until next time…

Cody & Orlando: until later…

James: *frustrated* you did! I swear you did! Didn't she???

Cody: um….

Orlando: *laughing to hard to answer*


	2. Explanations and Strange Feelings

**A/N:** wow, this one got reviews quick…and then stopped…oh well. I'll live. Updating will probably take a while since I'm doing four stories (stupid, stupid me) at the same time.

**Disclaimer:**  nothing…I own nothing…

**Sotianiya****: gay people? Where the hell…? And don't worry, there won't be any gay people…a few Bis and Goths and Punks and maybe a crossdresser, but no gay people, what do you think I am? A perv?! Lol jk, about the bis anyway *shifty eyes***

**Killer Kitty: **lol I think everyone loves Draco, unless they're insane…anyway yeah I'm writing off the top of me head—*pauses to wonder where that phrase came from*—and therefore updating is spread out. Sorry. I was gonna write a You/Draco fic…but I dunno if I can lol, I don't like to share jk!

**anna**: **heh you've gotten into my mind…please stay out! Lol I was already gonna do that…and you'll just have to see…**

**A/N:** my writings seem to reflect my life, so if rare and strange things happen in them, then it happened to me…now enough of me talking, story!

~*~*~*~

"Maeve?!" Draco said in complete surprise. What was she doing here? She was supposed to be at that school somewhere in the States.

"Yeah, that would be me," she replied, still smirking. She tilted her head slightly and studied him a little before turning away. 

_Bloody hell she's beautiful…_ Draco caught himself thinking. He frowned softly, confused. Feelings he'd forgotten about came rushing through him. He opened his mouth to ask her something, but Pansy, his girlfriend, came over and sat between them. 

She smiled at him, "Hey, Draco…" she did this wink thing that made her pug-like face even more pug-like. 

"Hello…" he sighed. He didn't want to see her at the moment. Mae glanced at him, her eyebrow raised. Pansy noticed him staring at another girl and immediately turned to her.

"I'm Pansy, Draco's girlfriend, you are?"

Maeve shifted her attention to the girl who was…the most ugliest person she'd seen. Then it hit her, Draco's girlfriend? She pushed back thoughts and plastered an un-caring look on her face. "I'm Maeve, an old friend of his."

Pansy frowned, "I haven't seen you before…"

"Probably because I've lived in the States for the past five years."

Draco just sat there, letting his old friend and girlfriend talk. He was busy trying to sort out his feelings. Mae was back, and he was extremely happy. But…why was she back? Why hadn't she written him since she'd left? _You never replied now did you?_ said a nasty voice in his mind. He pushed it away. 

Maeve turned to him. "Draco? Didn't you hear me? I said you shouldn't drink the pumpkin juice."

Draco nodded and pushed it away. Pansy frowned harder, making her face scrunch up. "Why shouldn't he?"

"Because…someone put a Pregnancy Charm in it…"

"_A what?!_" both Draco and Pansy said at the same time.

"A Pregnancy Charm…" sighed Mae, slightly annoyed at their stupidity, "It makes the victim as fat as a nine-month-pregnant woman."

Pansy positively shrieked and bolted from the Great Hall, turning heads of many different students.

Draco turned back to look at his friend. Mae was smirking. He raised an eyebrow, "There is no charm is there…"

Mae continued to smirk, "Oh there is, I'm just the one who put it in there."

"In that case, thank you for saving me. You should have put it in the Gryffindor's pumpkin juice."

Mae glanced at the table and saw Potter staring at her. She glanced back at Draco and shrugged. "Oh well…"

"Hey, I have to go, prefects have to meet with the Headmaster you know. Meet me in the Common Room in about an hour." He said, standing up. He really did have to go, he just didn't want to. 

"Aight…" Mae replied. His eyes jerked to her. Was that something the Americans said? Oh well. She had lived there for five years. Sighing he turned and left the Great Hall.

It was an hour later, and Draco walked into the Slytherin Common Room. He glanced around and saw Maeve sitting on one of the leather couches. He grinned slightly and walked over to sit next to her. 

When she heard him approaching, she quickly stuffed a letter into her pocket. Looking up at him, she grinned.

He sat down and watched her, "Mae, it's been five years…why did you move back?"

She shrugged and glanced around the Common Room. Her eyes seemed to glaze over and she sighed. Looking back at him, she answered softly, "My parents decided it was better for me to be here…"

He looked at her. He'd always known when she was lying. Now was one of those times. "Tell me the truth. Please, Mae?"

"I performed one of the Unforgivable Curses and I didn't want to be sent to the American wizard prison. Draco…it's worse than Azkaban. Ten times worse." She stopped. A haunted look came into her eyes and she shivered. "I read up on it when I was at school. There are the dementors…but there are so much more things there. So much more deadly things. It's awful. The Americans take their criminals very seriously. Well…their wizard ones. Most are just executed in the worst ways."

He watched her. Draco frowned slightly in concern and place a hand on hers, "Mae, how do you know all this?"

She looked at him. "My boyfriend was sent there…" she gave a short little bitter laugh. "He'd still be there if they hadn't killed him."

Draco's eyes widened. Her boyfriend had been…He shook his head and gave her a quick hug. "I'm sorry…"

She pulled away and looked in his eyes. Searching for something that she didn't seem to find, she sighed, and adverted her gaze. "It doesn't matter…he's gone. I miss him though…"

Draco moved away a little. He watched her and then yawned. It was late, and he was tired. She seemed to sense it.

"We should go to bed. Full schedule tomorrow…"

"Yeah I guess," he sighed. "G'night Mae."

"'Night Draco."

With that she kissed him on the cheek and walked away. He watched her and didn't move until the door had closed behind her that lead to the girls' dormitory. He shook his head and then went to his own.

Lying on his bed he stared at the lime green curtains. He lay awake thinking for a long time. But he eventually fell asleep.

~*~*~

Once in her dorm, Mae sat on her bed. She stared out the window before lying on her back. Suddenly tears burned her eyes. She cried herself to sleep like she had for the past year.

She wasn't the only one who heard her cries. A pug-faced girl two beds over heard. Only instead of looking sad, a smirk appeared on the girl's face.


	3. Insults and Unwanted Memories

**A/N: **no one reviewed! I'm so incredibly hurt! *bursts into tears* ok no I'm not…I don't give a bloody care on earth if any of you bastards review…*gets looks from muses* I don't! *sighs…looks ashamed* ok I do…and none of you are bastards…so I'll update this one more time…then I'm not until SOMEONE reviews…

**Disclaimer:** I own nothing…not even a life…

**A/N: **listen to _Paradise by Vanessa Carlton…also _Prince_…also by her_

~*~*~*~

Maeve sat up in bed and stretched. Instantly she had to fight a wince. A searing pain had swept up her back, but it was gone. She sighed and hurriedly got out of bed. Looking around, she noticed no one else was up. The showers would be hers. _Good…she thought. _

Grabbing her clothes to change into, she hurried to them. She wouldn't have to answer any unwanted questions…

~*~*~

Draco jerked awake, sweating slightly. He looked down and saw that his bare chest was rising heavily with his breathing. He frowned. He was sure he'd gone to sleep with a shirt on. Looking around he saw his shirt on the floor near the door. He winced and got up, padding silently over to it. 

Picking up his shirt, he suddenly realized that no one else was up. Well, he was. Once he was awake he couldn't fall back asleep anymore. He sighed softly and rummaged through his trunk for clothes to wear. 

Finding some, he hurriedly pulled them on. A smirk played across his face. The shirt was black and it was a little on the tight side, showing off his muscles. He liked the result. The knowledge that girls would be staring at him made him wonder. What would Mae do? _Probably not care…he thought to himself. Sighing softly, he headed out of the dorm. His stomach was telling him he was hungry._

~*~*~

The ceiling of the Great Hall showed cloudless skies with the sun shining brightly. It appeared that the first day of school was going to be perfect. Mae sighed and glanced up from her schedule. First class was Charms. She glanced hurriedly down it. A small smile appeared on her face as she saw that Defense Against the Dark Arts was her last class. She'd always been really good at it. Her day already better, she quickly started to load her plate.

When Draco walked in, he immediately went over to her. Sitting down he glanced at her schedule and sighed. Charms first. Rolling his eyes, he pulled a platter of sausages over to him and began to fill his plate. He didn't notice the amused glance Mae gave him as he started to eat. He was starving, which automatically made him eat fast. 

He glanced over at Maeve to see that she was staring at her own schedule. She wasn't reading it, for her eyes weren't moving. Frowning slightly, he waved a hand in front of her eyes. 

"Hello?"

She blinked and looked at him, her eyes devoid of emotion. "Yes?"

"Nothing, just wonderin' if you were awake. You didn't seem like it," he said and then took a big gulp of the pumpkin juice in his goblet. 

Crabbe and Goyle had joined him at some time and had already finished their food. Which had been a lot, as they tended to fill their plates and the table around them. Both were hungrily eyeing the half-finished plate in front of Mae.

"Uh, you gonna finish that?" Goyle asked suddenly.

Mae shook her head and didn't reply, already spacing out again. Draco's lip curled slightly in disgust as he finally got a schedule of his own. He looked down it and saw the last class.

"Oy! Looks like Dumbledore hired the werewolf back. You think Lupin will bite me this year?" he said loudly, causing all of the Slytherins around him to start sniggering into their food. He didn't notice the look on Mae's face, otherwise he wouldn't have turned towards the Gryffindor table.

"Potter! How's it feel to get you're beloved Lupin back? I bet he'll dote on you since you lost your godfather. I hear he fell into some portal, wanted so bad to get away from you he went to another world, huh?" he called. The Slytherin table erupted with laughter.

Harry glanced at him, his eyes full of rage. Hermione and Ron, along with some of the others, had to grab his arms to keep him down. Mae turned and looked at Draco.

"That was…"

"Hilarious!" remarked a Slytherin seventh year. Mae snorted in disgust. Watching the two idiots eating her food, she suddenly didn't feel like eating. The blood sausage in front of her was remind her of a memory she had buried long before. 

She stood up and started to walk out of the hall. Harry's eyes followed her, the hard emeralds seeming to soften a bit. Draco noticed. He scowled. Potty had better not start liking Mae. And she hadn't thought that was funny? Something must be wrong with her.

Getting up, Draco walked calmly after her. He was going to find out what was wrong. She had used to think everything he said was funny. _She did leave, she's probably changed…besides, you've got yourself a girlfriend _said a nasty voice. He frowned deeper and ignored it.

~*~*~

Mae immediately went towards the Charms classroom. She didn't want to have to talk to people, besides, what would be the point? However, she realized she had led herself to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom. Standing outside, she saw the door wide open. Inside was a grey-haired man who looked too young for that colour of hair. She instantly knew he was Lupin. Mentally shaking herself, she hurried on past, needing to get to Charms before other people.

Remus glanced up in time to see a girl staring at him before she hurried away. He tilted his head slightly. He'd seen her before, who was she?

[Flashback…5 years before]

**_"Remus Lupin you've been charged a werewolf. Although you have been overlooked due to words and judgements from Albus Dumbledore, this murder is obviously because of one such as you." said Crouch in a calm, deadly tone. _**

****

**_Remus_****_ squirmed in his chair. He hadn't done it, but knew they'd never believe him. He tried to put on a brave face, but apparently failed miserably. Before Crouch could give him the verdict, a tall, dark-skinned man came running into the room. He whispered into Crouch's ear. Remus heard parts of it._**

****

**_"…the true murderer has been captured," the man whispered softly._**

****

**_"Are you sure?" Crouch replied, just as soft._**

****

**_"Yes, a neighbor of the victim had seen the murderer before, the wolf form. It isn't Remus Lupin. It's a young girl. No more than 11. Her name's…"_**

****

[end of flashback]

Remus hadn't heard her name. But, as he'd walked out of the conference room, he'd seen a girl. She had been identical to the one he'd just seen. Only this was a little older. Shaking his head, he went back to preparing for class.

~*~*~*~

**A/N: **I don't really want to stop, but yeah. I don't want to go into the actual Charms class yet, I've got something planned. That is, o' course, if you review. But anyway, I don't know what happens in the sixth book (obviously since it's not out yet) but I'm just going to go with Lupin as the teacher. Dumbledore might decide that OotP members should be more involved at school. I decided to make this a little more interesting, to show the reasons for the pain in her back as she stretched.

Now, review! Review like you've never reviewed before! PLEASE!

Cody: yes! Please review!

Orlando: I wanna know what goes on next! So review so she'll continue *puppy eyes* please?

James: oh come on…but do review! Please!

Me: *is amazed they agreed on something* wow…

Cody: amazing…*snickers*

Orlando and James: What?! *each glares at the other*

Me: nevermind…please fokes, review! Before they kill each other…


	4. Detention

**A/N: **woohoo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! One person reviewed!! Wow! Heh, sorry, I'm a little hyper…*glances at the Mountain Dew* heh anyway, I'm bored and have nothing to do, and since I'm in the mood to type (no one's on AIM), I'm going to…UPDATE!!!

**Disclaimer:** Do I really need one of these????

**A/N:** well…I'm going to switch to more of Mae's point of view…still third person, but yeah. Um…I'll do that ~*~*~ thing if I'm going to do Draco's or…someone else's. that's about it…*nods* On with it!

~*~*~*~

Mae sat in the back of the Charms class. Flitwick was up front, trying to show some idiot how to make his feather dance. She glanced at Draco who was staring at her. Raising an eyebrow, she looked back up front. 

Rolling her eyes, she started to absently trace weird patterns on the table with her wand. She didn't notice that a midnight-blue substance was outlining her tracing. Sighing she looked down at the table and froze.

It showed a face of a wolf, a more human wolf. The full moon could be seen just over the werewolf's shoulder. She flinched and moved to erase it, but a Slytherin boy with spiky black hair stopped her.

"Oy, look! It's Lupin in his true form!" he whispered loud enough for everyone around them to hear. The Slytherins started to laugh over their tables. Some had to stuff their fists into their mouths to stifle the noise. 

Mae forced a smile, but it sooned changed to a frown when Draco had looked away. Studying the picture, she wondered what had compelled her to draw that on the wood. It was a werewolf, but if one looked closer, they could see that it wasn't a male, but a female. The markings were different, and she knew if it was coloured, it would be a pure black with a white splash of flame across its muzzle. The eyes would be a yellow-gold. She shivered and moved to erase it again, but a hand stopped her.

Flitwick stood scowling at her. He was small, so he was looking up, but she could still tell he was angry. "Is this some kind of a joke, Miss McCrea? Making fun of Professor Lupin? Well, I'm sure he'd be glad to see your little drawing of him, would he not?" he said in his squeaky voice. 

Mae stared at him in horror, "But…but…"

"No buts, this is horrible. Making fun of someone who is older than you. You have a detention. Stay after class and we will discuss it with both the head of your house and Remus. Severus is head of your house, am I right?"

Mae dropped her head and stared at the picture. It was a female werewolf! It couldn't be Lupin! Then she remembered he was waiting for an answer, "Oh, yes sir."

Flitwick nodded sharply, "So I thought. Very well, you will leave this…moral here. Move over there, yes, next to Miss Parkinson."

Mae groaned and gathered her supplies, surprised that she hadn't started blushing. Moving to sit next to Pansy, she heard Draco whisper, "More like McGonagall than himself."

Mae sighed as everyone started packing up. Charms was finally over. Packing up her own things, she slung her back over her shoulder, and moved to stand in front of Flitwick's desk.  She waited for about two minutes before he finally looked up.

"Oh yes, I believe you should meet here on Friday night…say nine? Lupin will hold your detention, since it was _him that you offended. No, no one else will be there. Just you and him," he said, a little more calmly than earlier. _

Mae just nodded, she knew better than to argue with a teacher. Sighing, she just turned and walked out of the room, unaware that Flitwick had placed a spell on her picture. She wasn't looking forward towards Transfiguration, but that was what was next.

~*~*~ 

Flitwick sighed as he watched the sixth year leave. _Severus__ probably put her up to that, he thought to himself. Moving over to look at the picture, he frowned. It didn't look like most werewolves, but then again, he'd never seen Lupin's form. _

He sighed again and went into his office. Poking the fireplace with his wand, he said, "Remus, you might want to come here." 

He stepped back and watched as the professor climbed out of the fireplace, dusting off his already shabby robes. 

Remus looked at him expectantly, "Yes?"

Flitwick motioned for him to follow, and he did, a small frown on his face. When Flitwick stopped at a table, so did he. Looking at the top he felt his insides freeze. 

"Who…?"

Flitwick sighed, "Maeve McCrea, Slytherin."

Remus frowned, "Severus…?"

Flitwick shrugged, "I honestly don't know. I gave her a detention, but told her you will be holding it with her. She has to explain to you why she did this…"

Remus just nodded, not really listening, "When?"

"Friday at 9:00." 

He sighed and nodded again. He had the Slytherins today as the last class. His day had just suddenly gotten worse.

Mae sat at the Slytherin table. Again. Only now it was lunchtime. The Slytherins were still talking about the picture she'd drawn of Lupin. She sighed. _It wasn't of him!_ she wanted to scream. It would only get questions that she didn't want, so she just let them.

~*~*~

The Gryffindors had heard of it to. Their last class before lunch _was _Charms, after all. Harry, Hermione, and Ron were all crowded together, talking about it.

"That idiot Slytherin! How dare she insult Lupin!" said Ron, anger evident in his voice.

Harry just sat there, brooding. She'd seemed to want to defend the professor earlier during breakfast. Maybe he'd been wrong. 

"I don't know…" started Hermione. "I sat at the spot and it didn't look much like Lupin."__

"Shh!" Harry hissed, jumping into the conversation. "We weren't there, _remember?!_"

"Oh, right, sorry," whispered Hermione, not wanting to spark Harry's anger. He'd been known to explode ever since Sirius had died. She sighed softly, sympathy flooding her heart. He must be really hurting.

Harry just nodded, already his anger was fading. He turned to look at the Slytherin table. Mae was in clear view. Was it just him, or did she seem upset at the laughing about the picture? He shook his head and looked away, going back to eating.

~*~*~

Draco saw Harry looking at Mae, but he missed her look completely. He felt a strange emotion rip his heart and frowned. Potty had better not start liking her…or else. _Or else what?__ You have a girlfriend, remember? Her name's Pansy, she's sitting there next to Mae, with a knowing smirk…came the nasty voice in his head. It sounded a lot like his, only older. Draco sighed and pushed it away._

~*~*~

_Two more bloody classes until Defense Against the Dark Arts. Two more bloody classes until I have to face Lupin…_Mae thought to herself. A bitter smile appeared as people started to leave, going to their next classes. She sighed and stood up, ready to follow.

~*~*~*~

**A/N: **there ya go. An update. It's at least three pages in Microsoft, but yeah. Sorry if it's too short for some of you, but please, REVIEW!!!

Cody: yes, do review…

Orlando: yes, she'll stop arguing with James and maybe talk to him again if you do…

Me: …*mutters darkly to self*

James just watches me from the corner of his eye, trying not to show his pain.

Cody (pretending not to notice): yep, she will…

Me: *glares at Cody* highly unlikely…

James looks more hurt. 

Orlando (doesn't notice): people review! Please? *makes that cute look like in LOTR when Gandalf dies*

James doesn't make a comment.

Cody: *eyes widen* ok…something's really wrong if you don't insult Orlando…

James just shrugs.

Orlando (still not noticing anything wrong): until later then


	5. Mmgh!

**A/N: **I have NOT dropped off the face of the planet! I AM still here! Not that anyone cares if I update anything or not…

Orlando: That's NOT true, update everything, dammit!

James: Don't YELL at her, nancy-boy!

Orlando: I've waited too long for updates, I'm going mad!

James: It's not HER fault…

**A/N: **So anyway! I've been overloaded with stress. My friend died, my other friend tried to shoot herself, and my boyfriend has cancer. At the moment he's in the hospital after the surgery to remove the tumor. And homework…so yeah…I'll try and update everything this week. 

James: Man, I'm glad Cody's not here.

Orlando: Me too, I was bloody tired of him taking of his shirt to make her drool…OW *gets hit by me*

Me: Shut it, Orlando…I know where you…er…sleep.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Harry Potter, Draco Malfoy, etc. They belong to J.K. Rowling. I DO own the collection of books…

**A/N: **No more babbling…

~*~*~*~

Two class, tons of homework, and several jokes about Lupin later, Mae stood outside the DADA classroom, her books in the crook of her arm. She sighed miserably and followed the last person into the room.

Going to sit in the back, as usual, she was stopped by a voice.

"Actually, Miss McCrea, I'd rather you sit up here, towards the front."

Growling to herself under her breath, Mae turned around to face the small, clattered, desk in the front. A man with shabby robes, prematurely-gray hair, and light blue eyes was indicating a desk close to his own. She walked towards it, not making a sound.

"Careful, Mae! He might bite you," Draco said from somewhere in the back. 

She could hear the smirk in his voice, and ignored him. She didn't, however, miss the pained look on Lupin's face. Instantly she felt a little sorry for him, but pushed it away. She had a detention with him on Friday. 

Sitting at the desk indicated by Lupin, she slumped in the chair and crossed her arms. Defense Against the Dark Arts, usually her favourite class, was suddenly going to be depressing. 

Lupin sighed, his eyes constantly on Mae, and walked to the middle of the room. "We're going to be learning about something we've already covered before. You learnt it with Professor Snape back in the third year, but I think you need to recover it."

Draco smirked and said, loudly mind, "Oi! He's going to teach us about himself!" The Slytherins started to laugh [A/N: I forgot who has DADA with the Gryffindors, so I'm just gonna say it's the Hufflepuffs, ok? Good. Don't flame me about it] as the Hufflepuffs looked at them oddly.

Draco looked up at Lupin, who, Mae noticed, was extremely pale. "Are you going to make us watch you change, so that you can bite us?" The Slytherins roared with laughter.

Lupin seemed to force himself to calm down. Mae turned towards the back and shouted, her temper over-riding her sense of silent secrecy, "DRACO, FOR ONCE, JUST SHUT UP  AND ACTUALLY LET A TEACHER, OTHER THAN SNAPE, TEACH. EVEN IF LUPIN WERE TO MAKE US WATCH HIM TRANSFORM, IT WOULDN'T BE COMPLETELY DANGEROUS. DIDN'T YOU REALIZE THAT SNAPE PROBABLY MAKES HIM THE WOLFBANE POTION WHICH RENDERS HIM BASICALLY HARMLESS AS LONG AS HE TAKES IT WHEN HE'S SUPPOSED TO? OBVIOUSLY YOU NEED TO LEARN MORE ABOUT WEREWOLVES, DRACO, SINCE YOUR IGNORANCE IS JUST SO BLOODY PLAIN!" 

A long silence followed her outburst. The Slytherins were staring at her in shock, while Draco looked confused and slightly upset that she yelled at him. It was supposed to be funny, why hadn't she laughed? He vowed to find out the reason, if it killed him.

Lupin was staring at Mae in shock too. For all that he'd understood, Severus had put her up to the moral thing, maybe he hadn't. After all, why would she insult him, then defend him, against her own house, no less. He sighed, confused, and made a note to go back and look at the moral.

"As you can see, Miss McCrea knows a lot about werewolves as it is," Lupin said, as if nothing happened. "Now, would you all open your books to page 145, we have to skip around a bit."

Finding his tongue, and not about to let a girl yell at him, even if it was an old best friend, Draco said loudly, "I wonder how Mae knows. It's not like she's a werewolf herself, is it?"

Mae felt as if her heart had frozen, along with all her insides. She slumped farther down in her chair and pretended to study the woodwork. 

She didn't notice the strange look Lupin was giving her, or the suspicious look Pansy was shooting at her. 

Lupin glanced at Draco, "Ten points from Slytherin for that unnecessary comment."

The other Slytherins glanced at the professor in shocked horror. No one dared to take points from them, other than McGonagall. Before anyone else could make a sound, Lupin pointed his wand at the board, and chalk started to write notes on it. Glancing back at the class, he noticed the only one copying the notes was Mae. He sighed.

"Copy them down! Now!" he said, sounding uncannily like Snape. 

Instantly, everyone, including Draco, started to scramble for quills, ink, and parchment. 

Going to sit at his desk, Lupin put his index finger and thumb on each of his eyes, and started to massage as if he had a headache. _Why me? he thought to himself. Glancing around, his eyes landed on the girl in front of his desk. __This year is going to be interesting…_

Mae glanced up to find Lupin staring at her. Her eyes widened slightly, and she hurriedly dropped her head back to her notes. _This is going to be a really long year…_she thought.

-

After class, everyone quickly packed their things and left. Mae was the first one out. She didn't want to be stuck around Draco, who would definitely ask her questions. She mentally kicked herself for blowing up in class at him. _God I'm such an idiot! She sighed. _

~*~*~

Draco hurriedly stuffed his things into his bag, and followed after Mae. He needed to talk to her, badly. He wanted to know what was wrong with her, that she'd acted like a total cow to him lately. 

~*~*~

Pansy quickly placed her stuff in her bag, and followed after Draco. She wanted to ask him if they were going to do anything the first week of the Hogsmeade trip.

~*~*~

Lupin waited for everyone to leave, and then walked to the Charms room. Going over to the table with the moral on it, he studied the werewolf. 

Instantly, upon closer look, he knew it wasn't himself. He didn't have those markings at all. Also, if he wasn't mistaken, the wolf was female, not male. He frowned slightly, something odd was going on, and he wanted to know what it was. _Just like in the Marauder days. Only this time, James and Sirius are dead, and Peter's a traitor,_ he thought. A pain look instantly appeared on his face at the thought of Sirius. He'd been the last friend to loose. Peter had been the first, then James, then Lily, not Sirius. He was the only one left. 

_Life would be so much better if I had died instead of them. There would be one less werewolf to worry about_, he thought, sighing again. 

Turning away from the table, he left the Charms room, heading past his own office. He had a certain Headmaster to speak to.

~*~*~

Mae practically ran to the Slytherin Common Room. She doubted Draco would come there so soon after class, he'd probably go outside with his girlfriend and snog her to death.

_Not that it could be much fun snogging a pug-faced bitch_, she thought with a smirk. Feeling a lot more like herself again, she leaned back into the leather chair she'd sat on, and sighed happily. Closing her eyes, she started to fall asleep.

Suddenly she felt a presence hovering over her, and opened her eyes to find a very annoyed looking Draco staring down at her. 

_Oh great_, she thought with a sigh. "What do you want, Draco?"

He seemed to snap from his thoughts and glared. "I want to know what was with that…bloody show…in DADA!"

Tilting her head slightly to the side, she put on a air of innocence, "What show?"

"The one in DADA!"

"What about it?"

"What was with it?!"

"What was with what?" she asked, fighting hard to keep a straight face. 

Draco sat down next to her and glared. "Defense Against the Dark Arts!"

"What about it?"

"What was with it!?" 

"What was with what, exactly?" she asked, feigning a suspicious look.

"The bloody show in Defense Against the Dark Arts!" he shouted at her, frustrated.

"What about it?"

"Why'd you do it?!" he asked, trying not to joke something.

"Why'd I do what?" she asked innocently, a small smile making her lips twitch a little.

Draco saw it and whined, "Mae, don't do this to me!"

"Don't do what to you?"

"Mae!" he growled, glaring at her.

She smiled. "Sorry, ok, what was the original question?"

"I want to know why you put on that bloody show in Defense Against the Dark Arts. The one where you _defended __Lupin!" he said, grinding his teeth._

"Now Draco, it's not nice to grind your teeth. It gets on some people's nerves," she said, ignoring his questions.

"Maeve Isolde McCrea!" he shouted, standing up abruptly to turn and face her. "Stop messing with my head and changing the f—bloody subject!"

"Watch your language, Draco. There _are_ others here than just yourself. Some people don't appreciate that kind of language," she said calmly, curling up into a small ball, as if ready to go to sleep. 

"Mmmgh!" he growled with disgust and stormed away.

"You know, that sound affect makes it seem as if you've got a girl under you…" 

"SHUT UP, MAE!" he shouted again and then he was gone.

Mae snickered to herself, and closed her eyes again. There was time for a small nap before dinner.

~*~*~

Draco stormed away from the Common Room. Mae could be such a bitch at times, it was annoying! He made a note to stay pissed at her for as long as possible. He would even flirt with Pansy, if he had to, to make her pissed at him too. 

As if she heard his thoughts, Pansy appeared in front of him, smiling. He forced himself not to flinch at the way it made her face scrunch up. 

"Hey, Pansy," he said, forcing a small smile.

She just grinned at him, "Hey, Draco."

"Where you lookin' for someone?" he asked, glancing around.

"Um, yeah! I was looking for you," she said, still smiling.

He raised an eyebrow, smirking a little, "Where you really…?"

She blushed at his smirk, thinking it meant more than it did. "Yeah…"

"Any particular reason?" he asked, the conversation already beginning to bore him. Mae didn't allow conversations to get boring, she'd always say something interesting. _Stop thinking about her! You're pissed at her, remember?!_ he shouted at himself. 

Pansy smirked, thinking she had him. "Yeah, I was wonderin' if we are gonna do anything on the first trip to Hogsmeade."

_Bloody hell! I'm not going to screw her!_ Then he realized she meant something else. "Oh um…when is it?"

"Five weeks."

_Girls! They plan so bloody far ahead!_ He shrugged. "We'll see. We've got a while to think about it and plan."

She smiled. "Yeah, ok."

He started walking away from her. He wanted to be alone so he could make up plans to piss Mae off.

"Hey, where you going??" she called after him.

"The Library! Homework!" he said back, loud enough for her to hear him.

She grimaced. There was no way she'd take one step into the Library. The place was…disgusting. Shrugging to herself, she headed for the grounds. Her group of friends were probably by the lake, flirting with other guys. 

~*~*~*~

**A/N: **Hah! It's LONG! I wasn't planning on that, actually, but hey, it works for me. Well, I hope someone's happy. I'm gonna update _Whole Again next, I think. I dunno yet. I hate writer's block._

James: Review!

Orlando (still rubbing his head from where I hit it): yeah, please review? PLEASE! *puppy eyes*

James: Good God…

Me: Also, if you're Christian, keep Cody in your prayers. Please? Thanks…


	6. Tears, Tempers, and Two Pedophiles

**A/N: **I'm updating this!!!!! Yes I am!!! I've even got a new plot…blinks ok, the plot has a _twist_ to it.

Hmm….I think that's it…

This is their sixth year, by the way…just for people who don't know that…I think…sorry if I mess up, too lazy to go back and read.

Since no longer lets the use of asterisks, I will use two of - instead.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Harry Potter. I am glad, for I do not wish to hate myself. I am currently furious with JKR for killing off Sirius…but HE WILL COME BACK!!!!

Sirius: heh…She's not insane, don't worry…

Me: Oh shut up…and what are you doing out of my room!?

Sirius: You let me out…?

Me: Right…I knew that….

--

Friday came faster than Mae wanted it to. It seemed one minute she was dreading the next day and royally pissing off Draco and the next she was waking up to remember she had detention at nine that night.

Draco still wasn't talking to her; the mind game she played on him must have hurt his Malfoy pride more than she had meant it to. It didn't matter really. He would've just teased her constantly about the detention with the Professor of Death.

Sighing, she got out of bed and quickly got dressed. She had taken to showering at night when the other girls were asleep so she wouldn't have to wait in line in the morning. Also she could sleep in.

Combing out her hair, she pulled it back into a messy, relaxed bun. She didn't bother with make-up, and made her way down to the Great Hall.

Sitting at the Slytherin table, somehow next to Draco, she refused to look at him. Instead, after filling her plate with food, she fixed her eyes on the Gryffindor table. The students in that house always seemed a lot happier than the ones in hers. She sighed as she let her eyes drop on three sixth years who were currently laughing at the one with flaming red hair.

Suddenly, she felt her eyes lock with the emerald green ones, who stared at her from under raven-coloured bangs.

Harry Potter, the Boy-Who-Live, so famous even the students in her old school in the States, knew a little about him. He was the reason she'd been fairly popular at first; she told stories about him whenever someone asked, acting as though he was an arrogant fool.

Looking into his eyes, however, she noticed pain underneath the haunted look in his eyes, and felt sorry for him. It was common knowledge now that Sirius Black, the ex-prisoner from Azkaban, who'd been imprisoned wrongly, had died the previous year. Sirius was also Harry's godfather, the only person close to a parent he'd had left.

Now that was gone.

She smiled encouragingly at him before breaking eye-contact to look at her food. Glancing up at the head table, she noticed Lupin was looking at Harry with a type of sadness usually associated with sympathy. Instantly she remembered her detention with him and lost her appetite.

"Planning out your will," came an annoyingly high pitched voice from the other side of Draco.

"No, Pansy, I'm not," she replied, not even bothering to look at the annoying girl.

Instead she glanced at Draco, to find him staring at her from the corner of his eye. She raised an eyebrow at him, causing him to look away quickly.

"Are you planning to remain angry at me for the entire year, Draco?" she asked, sighing a little.

"Yes," he muttered, not looking at her.

"C'mon…I'm sorry, Dray…I wasn't in a good mood," she said softly, using the old nickname she'd had when she was young.

Draco's head shot up and he looked at her.

_-_

_"I hate my name!" Draco said, kicking the wall. _

_Instantly he yelped and started hopping around the room on one foot. Mae sat on his bed, trying not to laugh at him. _

_"Why is that? I always thought your name was cool. It's meaning is, anyway…" she said, looking as curious as any seven-year-old girl could._

_"I guess, but I still hate it! You can't shorten it at all! I mean, you can even shorten yours. Maeve to Mae. It's not fair," he grumbled, throwing himself onto the bed next to her staring up at the ceiling moodily. "It's bloody annoying when Pansy tries to shorten it to "Dracie"," he said, cursing._

_Unlike most seven-year-olds, Mae just shrugged, trying not to smile. "I suppose…It can't be _that_ bad can it?"_

_"Yes it can. My father always yells at me using my name, so whenever someone calls for me, I think I'm in trouble or something." He looked at her._

_"I see. I have a nickname for you…" she said, suddenly thinking of it._

_"Oh really?__ What's that?"_

_She got off his bed. "I'm not going to tell you!" she said, taking off at a run._

_"Mae that's not fair either! You got a head start!" he shouted, taking after her._

_The chase lasted for a good fifteen minutes, before Draco launched himself at her, pinning her on top of the bed. Sitting on top of her, he growled._

_"Tell me!"_

_She just lay there, panting, and trying to catch her breath. Finally, she crossed her arms and smirked. "No."_

_He growled and started tickling her. _

_After a few minutes, she gasped, "Fine! I'll tell you!"_

_He stopped, crossed his arms, and smirked. "I'm waiting…"_

_"Fine.__ You're nickname is officially Dray…" she said, sighing._

_"Dray…" he muttered, testing the name. "I like it."_

_-_

The both of them smiled a little, both having the same flashback. Glancing at her, he sighed.

"Fine. I'll forgive you. Using my nickname won't work every time I'm mad at you, though," he muttered.

"It has in the past," she said, smiling.

Reaching over, she gently poked him in the side. When he tensed, she continued poking him.

"Mae," he whined, trying to pull away, and push her away at the same time. "Mae, stop."

Pansy leaned forward so she could see around Draco. Instantly she scowled, "You slut, stop flirting with _my_ Draco! He's my boyfriend, not yours. Why don't you go run up to the dorm and cry yourself back to sleep like you do every night!"

The entire Great Hall got quiet and turned to the Slytherin table. Pansy had said a spell that magnified her voice like a microphone. Mae looked around in horror, stood up, and fled the room.

Draco rounded on Pansy and glared. "How _dare_ you tell the entire school a lie!"

"She was trying to take you away from me," she whined. "Besides, it wasn't a lie! It's true, I hear her every night."

He frowned. "Here, let me help her. It's over, Pansy."

Standing up, he walked calmly out of the Great Hall, his breakfast half-finished.

"You think he'll want that?" Crabbe asked Pansy once he was gone.

She glared at him, performed the counter-spell, and burst into tears. Her sobs filled the Great Hall anyway, but no one felt sorry for her. Not even the Slytherins did. Most of them remembered Mae from the first and second years she'd been there, and thought it was a lie.

At the Gryffindor table, Hermione whispered, "Do you think she really does that?"

"It would serve her right," Ron snorted, "after what she did to Professor Lupin."

"Ron?" Harry said quietly.

"Yeah?" he asked, turning to the silent, broody boy next to him.

"Shut up for once."

Ron's mouth dropped open and he looked from Harry, to Hermione, and back to Harry. He didn't know how his best mate could tell him that.

"Um…Harry? What do you think about what Pansy said?" Hermione asked timidly, hoping she wouldn't get snapped at too.

"I think it's true," Harry said, shrugging. "She wouldn't have run out if it wasn't, she would've stayed and fought." He glared at Ron. "I don't, however, think she deserved being humiliated in front of the entire school. No one deserves that. Not even Malfoy…" he added.

Ron stared in shock. "Have you gone mad?! It's Malfoy! He deserves it even if she didn't."

Harry just stood up and exited the Great Hall, not even glancing back at his friends.

Professor Lupin had watched the entire scene and sat there frowning.

"Don't worry about it, Remus. They always work out in the end."

Glancing at the headmaster in surprise, he asked, "What do you mean, Professor?"

"Exactly what he said, idiot," sneered Snape from his right. "The students work out their own problems, it's nothing for us to get involved with.

"Thank you, Severus, for your…rather different explanation of what I said," Dumbledore said, his eyes twinkling.

Severus just turned back to his breakfast.

Sighing, Lupin once more glanced at the doors, and then went back to his.

Mae quickly made her way to the first class she had that morning: Defense Against the Dark Arts. She didn't even bother to remember, or care, that she had a detention with the Professor of that class.

She slid into the desk Lupin had asked her to sit in every day, and put her head on the top of it. _Why me_, she wondered. _Why does my life have to be so horrible?_

Suddenly, someone cleared their throat from the doorway. Jerking her head off the desk, she glanced at the doorway to see the Gryffindor seeker standing there. She frowned, trying to hide her suspicion and embarrassment.

"What do you want?" she snapped, harder than she meant to.

He shrugged, walking into the room and sitting at the desk next to her. "I wanted to ask you a couple questions."

Instantly her eyes narrowed, "How many?"

"Depends on how detailed you answer the ones I first ask," he replied monotonously.

"Very well, hurry up. Class starts soon," she muttered.

"Why did you draw that mural of Lupin on the table in Charms?" he asked bluntly.

She felt her cheeks start to burn and looked into his eyes. "It's not of Professor Lupin."

His eyebrows rose, making his hairline shift to reveal his scar. She stared at it for a minute, before averting her eyes.

"Who is it then?"

She shrugged. "I don't know. It's always in my dreams…"

He nodded, accepting her answer, much to her relief. He had his own version of strange dreams, especially after Sirius died.

"Next question," she said warily.

"Was what Pansy said to the entire school true?"

She looked in his eyes, and was surprised to find concern hidden behind the falling mask. _Interesting_, she thought.

Aloud, she said, "Yes."

"Why do you cry every night?" he asked.

She tensed. Even though she'd known this answer was coming, whether from him or from someone else, she hadn't been able to prepare for a believable lie. So she went for the un-detailed truth.

"Because memories I push away during the day come back to haunt me at night."

Before he could reply, students began filing in. The majority were Slytherins, who glared at the lone Gryffindor. She tensed, but was relieved to see him stand up.

"See you around," he muttered before walking away.

The Slytherins left him alone, probably because Lupin walked in at that moment, shortly followed by the Hufflepuffs. The last one inside was Draco. He made his way to the back, but kept his eyes on Mae.

Remembering the humiliating scene in the Great Hall, she slumped as far down in her seat as she could without falling off. It was going to be a really long day, and she was actually looking forward to her double Potions with the Gryffindors.

The rest of the day went by extraordinarily well for Mae. No one teased her or asked her annoying questions. She even paid attention to groundskeeper Hagrid during Care of Magical Creatures. He had brought a three-headed dog with him.

While no one dared go near it, Hagrid walked right up to it, played on a little flute, and the huge beast went right to sleep. He then explained that was how to get "Fluffy" asleep (to which Draco scoffed at the name).

Nothing happened until the second hour of Potions, in which Neville added the wrong ingredients to his Tear Tonic, so than it became thick and robin's-egg blue.

Snape walked over to Neville's cauldron, and Mae saw his eyes widen slightly before his surprise disappeared to be replaced by disgust.

"Longbottom has, once again, failed to follow directions. Tell me, exactly _how_ many salamander tails did you put in?" he drawled coldly.

"S-seven j-just like y-you said," Neville stuttered, his face beet red.

Mae winced. It was _three_ salamander tails, not seven. Glancing around, she saw the Slytherins smirk, and the Gryffindors cringe and hold their breaths.

"I said _three_ salamander tails!" Snape barked, making Neville jump. "You really should go to Madam Pomfrey so she can _clear out your ears!!!_"

"Sir? It wasn't Neville's fault, you weren't facing us when you told us how many, you were facing the Slytherins," Hermione interrupted.

"Fifteen points from Gryffindor for being un-able to keep your extremely large mouth _shut_," Snape hissed.

Hermione bit her lip and looked away.

Thinking quickly, Mae cleared her throat. "Professor?"

Snape turned around. "Yes, Miss McCrea?"

"If Longbottom has messed up the Tear Tonic, what _has_ he made?"

Snape looked her over in slight approval. "Finally someone is in my class with brains."

Hermione sniffled pitifully, so much so, in fact, Mae almost snorted. Draco sure did.

Walking to the front of the room as if he hadn't heard, Snape turned to look at his class.

"Miss McCrea has asked a very good question. It just so happens Longbottom has made a potion that, if added the right herb, can hide just about anything. If you were to put it on your finger, it would become invisible. Not only that, but if you were to put cloth on top of it, it wouldn't show through. Many women use this lotion to hide they're pregnancies," Snape said.

Mae almost smiled at the small amount of praise she'd gotten from the Potions Master. Probably more than anyone had ever gotten, actually. She turned back to her own cauldron and tuned the Professor out in order to keep her potion from getting ruined, taking back the two compliments she'd gotten.

Suddenly Snape announced class was dismissed early so that their potions could cool. Everyone hurriedly packed up their supplies, and the Gryffindors practically fled from the classroom. Mae was one of the first Slytherins out.

"Mae!"

Cringing at Draco's voice, she slowed down a little. "What?" she asked, hearing him come up beside her.

 "What Pansy said…was it really true?" he asked.

She could detect a slight hint of a sneer in his voice, so she snapped, "It is none of your business, _Malfoy_. Now if you don't mind, I want to drop off my things in the dorm, and get to dinner so that I can study a little before my detention."

She sped off, leaving a very confused Draco behind.

After dinner, which she'd gotten to late after avoiding Draco in the Library, she was hurrying to her detention. She didn't even hear the voice until she was standing just outside the door.

There stood Professor Lupin, talking to a head in the fire, almost crying. She froze in the doorway, wanting to flee to give him privacy, but not wanting to get caught being somewhere else but her "well deserved" detention.

"Remus, there's a girl in the doorway," said the head in the fire.

She watched as Lupin whirled around to stare at her. She winced as she saw his eyes widen in horror, and he looked back at the head in the fire.

"Sirius, she has detention with me tonight. I'll…talk to you later, I suppose," Lupin explained.

Sirius looked her over, before climbing out of the fireplace.  "What'd you do?"  he asked, looking her over.

"I-I…er…I…" she stuttered, completely taken aback by the stranger.

He was gaunt, extremely skinny, and had black hair. He did, however, only appear to be a few years older than she was.

"She put a magical mural of a werewolf on a table in the Charms room," Lupin said, sighing a little.

The stranger's eyes narrowed a little. "You weren't trying to make things hard on Remus here, were you?"

She shook her head, obviously scared out of her wits.

"Sirius, calm down. It wasn't even of me…it was a female."

"You a werewolf then, too?" he asked, eyebrow raised.

Lupin watched as she paled a little and growled, "Sirius, stop scaring the poor girl out of her mind."

"I-I'm not a werewolf…" she whispered. "I wasn't ever bitten…That…"werewolf" as everyone so kindly calls it, is my…unregistered Animagus form…"

The man let out a bark-like laugh and sat on the top of one of the desks. "Is that so? We've got a female Marauder, Remus!"

"Sirius, would you please leave?"

"You just want her to yourself. Honestly, Remus, I never figured you'd turn out becoming a pedophile," he laughed.

Mae flushed furiously and sat against the wall, as far away from the both of them as she could be without being out of the room. She knew what a "pedophile" was, and was horrified at the thought…not to mention a little grossed out.

"Sirius!" Lupin exclaimed in horror. "Sirius, leave, before she figures out who you are!"

"I'm supposed to be dead, Remus, in case you have forgotten," he said darkly.

"Sirius Black."

Both of them turned to look at the girl who was sitting on the floor. Lupin's face looked nervous, while Sirius's looked amused.

"Yeah, she's definitely Marauder material, Remus. She could be a kid of yours!"

"Sirius! Go see Dumbledore and leave her to serve her detention in peace, alright? You can see Harry that way," he added quietly.

Sirius nodded a little. Instantly there was a large, black dog standing in the exact spot he had been earlier. The dog walked over to Mae, licked her cheek, and then disappeared out the door, its tail wagging happily.

Mae sat there in horror, realizing that Sirius Black had just as good as kissed her. She started shivering as if cold.

"You alright?"

Glancing up, she looked into the concerned eyes of her Professor. She nodded a little, "Yeah, I'm fine. Just…how am I going to spend my detention?"

He shrugged. "I suppose you could always come with me to Dumbledore's office and see Sirius again…"

"No!" she practically shouted.

He chuckled a little. "I thought that's what you'd say. Otherwise, what would you be doing if you weren't here?"

"I'd be in the Library, writing the three-foot-long essay you assigned on werewolves…" she said, sighing a little.

"I see," he said. "In that case, you can leave. Make sure you go directly to the Library, I will know if you don't."

She nodded violently. "Yes, Professor. Thank you," she said, scrambling to her feet and out the door.

Shaking his head a little, Remus pulled a smaller version of the Marauder's map out of his pocket.

"I solemnly swear I am up to no good," he muttered.

He watched as the map unfolded itself to show a little dot labeled "Maeve McCrea" running to the Library. He saw three dots, Sirius, Dumbledore, and Harry all in the same room.

"Mischief managed," he said, then stuffed the parchment back into his robs.

He then left the classroom, having decided to spend the time watching Harry yell at Sirius for scaring him like that. Then, after the boy was done, he would yell at him for putting the move on a sixteen-year-old girl.

"He says _I'm_ the pedophile," he muttered, shaking his head a little.

--

**A/N:  **It's long. Heh. Interesting update I suppose…

Sirius: You brought me back!!!

Me: Yep.

If anyone is wondering how, I strongly suggest you read my fanfic "Paint it Black". I like my explanation there; it would also explain why he looks younger than he should.

Sirius: (looking hurt) Are you calling me old?

Me: No, of course not! hugs him

Sirius: Oh…ok… (doesn't sound too sure)

James: (watching as Scim takes him back to room to be reassured) Just review, alright?


End file.
